


Genma, No! (Or Maybe Genma, Yes!)

by Sassywrites77



Series: Naruto Rare Pair Week [7]
Category: Naruto, Naruto Shippuden
Genre: Alcohol, Body Swap, Drunkenness, Genma flirting, Iruka swears a lot, Language, M/M, Mention of sex, because of course, no actual sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassywrites77/pseuds/Sassywrites77
Summary: Genma and Iruka wake up to find they have swapped bodies. Iruka is NOT happy.
Relationships: Shiranui Genma/Umino Iruka
Series: Naruto Rare Pair Week [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731169
Kudos: 51





	Genma, No! (Or Maybe Genma, Yes!)

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 of Naruto Rare Pair Week. I chose Swap AU. A body swap with Genma and Iruka just seemed like too much fun! I had a lot of fun writing this.

Iruka was very confused when he woke up. First of all, he didn't remember falling asleep the night before. Secondly, he was not in his bed and as he looked around, it appeared he was in the hospital. Third and the most disturbing, when he turned his head to the left and the other bed in the room, he was looking at himself!

"'Ruka?" his other?! self asked. What the fuck? He tried to tamp down the panic fluttering in his chest as he thought back to the last thing he remembered.

He was working the mission desk, and Genma had returned from a mission with a scroll. Genma!

"Genma?" Iruka asked his other self, receiving a nod in return. "What the fuck did you do to us, Shiranui? I told you not to open that damned scroll!"

Genma held up his hands in defense. "How was I supposed to know what would happen?"

"For fuck sake, Genma," Iruka growled. "You didn't know what it was!" He yelled sitting up to stare daggers at the other man.

Genma whistled. "Damn, Iruka, I didn't know you had such a potty mouth. You don't talk like that around the kids do you?"

Iruka threw his legs over the side of the bed about to get up and go strangle the other man's neck, not thinking about the fact that he would be attacking his own body. Just as he went to stand, the door flew open with a thud announcing the arrival of one angry looking Hokage, Shizune at her heels.

Tsunade pinned Iruka down with a stare. "Shiranui, get your ass back in that bed now. I could hear you yelling all the way down the hall!"

Iruka sat back on the bed knowing better than to oppose the woman. Once he was settled she asked, "Now, would someone like to explain just what the hell happened to you two?"  
Iruka glared at Genma daring him to open his mouth. When he was sure he was going to keep quiet he replied to Tsunade, "Genma opened a scroll without knowing what would happen, like the dumbass he is."

Tsunade stared at Iruka, well she was looking at Genma's body, confusion written on her face. "Since when do you talk about yourself in the third person?"

Genma waved to her from Iruka's body. "Uh, Hokage-sama, I'm Genma," he said sheepishly.

Tsunade looked at him then back at who she had thought was Genma, an eyebrow raised inquiringly. "So that means you're Iruka?"

Iruka nodded.

Tsunade looked to Shizune then back and forth between the two men before muttering, "Oh, brother." She then turned and left the room, Shizune following behind her.

*****************************************

Iruka sat next to Genma in the mission room. Why Genma felt the need to sit so damn close, he didn't know. He still wasn't over looking at Genma and seeing his own face.

Tsunade had come back into the room several minutes later, and after discovering that their jutsu abilities didn't swap she decided to have them both work in the mission office.

Genma wasn't allowed to do missions, and Iruka had to find a substitute for his classes until either they found a solution or the jutsu or whatever it was wore off. 

That's how Iruka found himself with Genma attached to his hip. Iruka reached out to take the report from a genin team only to bump elbows with Genma. He glared at the other man but kept silent until he had looked over the report and told the team they could leave.

As soon as they were out the door, he pushed Genma on the shoulder. "Why are you sitting so damn close to me?"

"Come on, 'Ruka. I'm just learning how to do your job right," Genma said with a wink. Iruka could not express how strange it was to see himself winking.

He rolled his eyes and shoved Genma again. "At least move over a little, and don't call me that!" He exclaimed then added, "And don't wink anymore. That just looks weird on my face."

Genma erupted in laughter. "Maybe that just means you should do it more often. If we're telling each other what to do, then take your hair down," he said reaching over and pulling the hair tie out of his hair. "It looks weird. I never wear my hair up."

  
"And I never wear mine down. Yet, here you are. And with that bandana too," Iruka said as he snatched the hair tie from Genma and pulled his hair back up.

"Is it dress as each other day?"

Both men turned to see an amused Kakashi standing at the desk, his one visible eyes full of mirth.

Iruka sighed, dropping his head into his hands. Why me? He thought. Kakashi would tease the two of them ceaselessly.

"Hey, Kakashi," Genma greeted him. "Um, we had a bit of an issue, and now Iruka is in my body," he paused to point at his physical body then pointed to himself, "and I'm Genma in 'Ruka's body."

"I told you to stop calling me that," Iruka hissed quietly as Kakashi burst out laughing. He looked from one to the other, his laughter dying down after he realized they weren't joking.

"You're...you're serious."

They both nodded gravely. Iruka spoke, "We're stuck this way until it wears off, or someone finds a way to stop it."

Kakashi's eyebrow raised. "Should make for some interesting times. I'd watch him Iruka. You know how Genma likes to...um...go out…a lot."

Iruka's eyes widened, and he turned to glare at Genma. "Don't. Even. Think. About. It."  
Kakashi gave a little laugh and dropped his mission report and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Iruka scowled at the spot where Kakashi had been standing. "He's always been a little shit when it comes to reports," he said with a sigh, picking the report up and looking it over.

Genma laughed. "I just can't get over your potty mouth, 'Ruka."

"Stop." Hit. "Calling." Hit. "Me that!" Hit.

Genma held up his hands. "All right, all right. Geez. Calm down."

They sat in silence for a few minutes as Iruka read over Kakashi's report, if it could even be called that. He felt Genma shift beside him and looked up.

"You know, it's Friday."

"Hmmm," Iruka said mindlessly, going back to the report, tapping his pen against his lips in thought.

"I like going out on the weekends, like Kakashi said."

"Hmmm," Iruka hummed again, not paying attention.

"You ever go out much? I don't remember seeing you a lot."

Iruka had quit paying attention, too wrapped up in finding all the things wrong with the report in front of him.

"Iruka?" Nothing. "Iruka." Still no response. "'Ruka!"

"Shit! What Genma?" Iruka said with irritation, frowning at the other man.

Genma returned the frown with a smile. "I asked if you ever went out on the weekends because I don't remember seeing you very often."

Iruka's lips tilted up in a slight smile. "Maybe I'm just a lot more discreet than you," he answered.

******************************************

Iruka groaned as he got closer to the bar. If he wasn't concerned with Genma being in his body, he would have just stayed home. Kakashi's teasing words about Genma's...proclivity to take someone home with him had buzzed constantly in his mind the rest of the day. Another voice kept saying surely Genma wouldn't have sex with someone while he was in Iruka's body. In the end, Iruka decided it would be best to make an appearance at the bar and keep an eye on him.

He reached the bar and headed inside immediately spotting Genma sitting at the bar. As he moved closer, he saw that Genma was chatting with a familiar looking man that was sitting to his left.

"I hardly recognized you, Yamato," Iruka heard Genma say as he sat down next to him. "You should leave the happuri at home more often. And who knew you were hiding these guns under your uniform," Genma added as he groped the other man's bicep.

Yamato looked quite flustered, pink tinting his cheeks. Iruka reached over and pulled Genma's hand away from Yamato. "That's enough, Genma," he whispered in Genma's ear. He looked at Yamato, apologetically. "Sorry, Yamato. He's had a bit too much to drink already, I think. I hope he wasn't bothering you."

Yamato just waved his hand. "It's fine, just a little shocking to find Iruka-sensei saying those kinds of things."

So not everyone was aware yet of their body swap, Iruka thought. "He gets flirty when he has a few drinks," Iruka told him. It wasn't exactly a lie. Iruka did actually get flirty when he drank, or so Kakashi had told him.

"Well, there was no harm done. I'm definitely flattered, but I'm also meeting someone," Yamato said, pointing toward the back of the bar where Iruka could see Kakashi sitting at a table.

Iruka just nodded in acknowledgement them watched the man make his way toward Kakashi. Genma wasn’t wrong. Yamato was a handsome man, and the long sleeve tee shirt he was wearing left little to the imagination. Oh, and he has a nice ass too, Iruka thought before berating himself mentally. Was being in Genma's body turning him into Genma?

He turned his attention to the man in question who was rather drunk Iruka noticed as the other man was slumped against him. How long had he been at the bar before Iruka arrived?

Iruka asked how much Genma owed, then pushed the man back onto his stool. "Come on, Genma. Let's get you home," he said, standing and helping the other man to his feet.

Leaving the bar, Iruka realized he didn't know exactly where Genma lived. Instead of trying to get the information from the inebriated man, he decided to just take him back to his apartment. Genma could sleep on his couch.

When they arrived at his apartment, he propped Genma next to the door so he could unlock it and deactivate the seals. He then helped the other man over to the couch.

However, when he tried to help him sit down, Genma pulled him down onto the couch with him laughing as Iruka landed half on top of him.

Iruka glared at Genma as he pushed himself off of him and sat back on the opposite end of the couch with a loud groan. Genma blinked drunkenly at Iruka then sat forward. "Hey there, handsome."

Iruka rolled his eyes and muttered, "For fuck sake." He added, a little louder, "Don’t you dare flirt with me while you look like me and I look like you. What the hell?"

Genma just grinned. "You wore my hair down," he said simply before sitting back on the couch.

He was quiet for a while, and Iruka thought he had fallen asleep. He got up and went into the kitchen, filling a glass with water and bringing it back into the living room. He set it on the coffee table then looked down at the other man.

He was surprised to see Genma looking back at him. "You know, you should wear your hair down more often. It looks really good. I mean you look cute anyway, but with your hair down you are beautiful." he said matter-of-factly.

Iruka shook his head, "Genma, I know you think you're attractive. The whole village knows you’re attractive, myself included."

Genma shook his head, grabbing Iruka's arm. "No, 'Ruka. You, actual you. You're beautiful."  
Iruka let out a startled laugh. "Sure, Genma. Okay. I think it's time you get some sleep, hmmm?"

He gently pushed Genma back onto the couch. "Come on. Lay down. Get some rest."

"Okay, okay," Genma said, settling back. Iruka pulled the blanket that was on the back of the couch and covered Genma with it.

As he straightened up, Genma grabbed his hand. "'Ruka, I'm really sorry I caused this to happen. Will you forgive me?"

Iruka sighed. He had given the other man so much shit about opening the scroll. "Yeah, Genma. I forgive you." He tried to pull his hand free, but Genma tightened his hold. "Genma, come on. I'm tired and ready for bed."

Genma nodded sleepily. "Just one more thing. Do you think when we get swapped back...would you go on a date with me?"

Iruka's eyes widened in shock. Was Genma serious? I mean, the man had flirted with Iruka in the past anytime he came in the mission's office, but Genma flirted with everyone. Plus, Genma wasn't known for having a relationship. Then again, it was one date. What could be the harm?

Iruka smiled down at him. "Sure, Genma. Once all this is over, I'll go on a date with you."

"Fuck yeah. I can't wait, 'Ruka," Genma replied happily and let go of Iruka's hand.

"We still need to talk about you calling me that," Iruka said softly. The other man already appeared to be sound asleep.

Iruka shook his head again and made his way to his bedroom.

***************************************

Iruka awoke with a stiff neck and a major headache. He sat up slowly, rubbing his neck and wondering what he was doing on his couch. He distinctly remembered going to bed last night. And he wasn’t so drunk he forgot. But why did he feel like he had a hangover? Genma was the one who was drunk and had fallen asleep on his couch. Wait, did that mean? Was he himself?

He jumped up, immediately regretting the sudden movement as his stomach lurched and his head pounded. He rushed to the bathroom and was soon throwing up into the toilet. He was startled when he felt someone pulling his hair back and rubbing his back soothingly.

Once the retching had subsided, he fell back against the tub as he closed the toilet lid. He lay his head on the cool porcelain of the tub, closing his eyes as the pounding in his head worsened. A few seconds later he felt a cool cloth wiping his face and mouth.

"I'm so sorry, Iruka," Genma said, regret in his voice. He noticed the other man rubbing his temples and left the room, returning moments later with a glass of water and medicine for his headache. He settled next to Iruka and handed him the items, sighing.

Iruka took the medicine, sipping the water until he felt like he could drink more. When he had drained the glass, Genma took it and placed it next to him on the floor.

"You okay?"

Iruka just groaned in response.

"I'm really sorry. If I had known we would be swapping back, I wouldn't have gotten drunk in your body," Genma said softly, not wanting to talk too loud.

Iruka chuckled then groaned as it made his head hurt more.

"Think you can get up? I can make some green tea. It can help."

"Yeah, okay," Iruka answered, allowing the other man to help him to his feet. Genma grabbed the glass off the floor after helping Iruka stand. The two men then made their way to the kitchen.

Iruka collapsed in a chair at the table as Genma looked for tea. Finding it, he filled a kettle and placed it on the burner. He then joined Iruka at the table.

"I-" Genma started to speak, but Iruka cut him off.

"Genma, I swear if you apologize again I'm going to kick your ass," Iruka growled at him.

Genma bit his lip to keep from laughing but a snicker slipped out. Iruka glared at him before dropping his head back between his propped up hands.

They sat in silence until the kettle whistled, and Genma jumped up to quickly pull it off the burner. He quietly searched for two mugs, making tea for each of them then returning to the table.

He pushed a mug toward Iruka who took it gratefully, sipping it carefully. Genma cupped his mug in his hands as he watched the other man. Even though he was drunk the previous night, he remembered everything. He wondered if the man in front of him did.

"Think you can eat something," Genma asked, needing to do something.

Iruka grunted but nodded his head. Genma got up and searched Iruka's fridge and pantry, finding the ingredients to make something he thought would help the hangover. He felt extremely guilty for causing it and hoped Iruka would forgive him.

He finished cooking, dished up the food for each of them, and slid one of the dishes in front of Iruka as he sat across from him with his own. Iruka looked up in surprise. "Thanks," he said before digging into the food.

They ate in silence, Iruka still fighting his hangover headache and Genma not wanting to do or say anything to make it worse.

Iruka finished his food, feeling a lot better than he had when he woke up. He glanced across the table at Genma who wasn't eating so much as just pushing his food around in the dish.

"Thanks again for the food. I feel better now. I think I'm going to go shower."

Genma just nodded, looking rather despondent. Iruka took pity on the other man. His head was a lot clearer, and he remembered their conversation last night.

"Well, we're back in our own bodies, I guess that means you have a date to plan, huh?" Iruka said cheekily.

Genma's head snapped up, eyes wide, but soon his face was sporting his trademark smirk when he saw Iruka's grin. "Really?"

Iruka laughed, "Yeah. I told you we would."

Genma leaped up from the table. "You won't regret it. Uh, do you think you'll be up for it tonight?"

Iruka's grin widened. "Eager, aren't you?"

Genma "Lover boy Extraordinaire" Shiranui blushed! Iruka wouldn't believe it if he didn't see the pink dusting on the other man's cheeks himself.

"Tonight sounds good, Genma."

"Good. Good." Genma gathered the dirty dishes and took them to the sink.

"You can leave those. I'll take care of them later. Go plan our date. I expect to be wined and dined by the great Genma," Iruka said with a wink. "You can let yourself out," he added as he left the kitchen.

Genma stood staring after the man, bewildered. Had Iruka just winked at him? Had Iruka just flirted with him?! Genma grinned to himself as he headed toward the door. He was definitely looking forward to tonight.

Iruka heard the front door close as he stood in front of the mirror over the sink. He looked at his reflection, still having a hard time believing he was finally back in his body. He had never been so happy to see the scar across his nose.

He stared at himself, running his hand through his hair. Maybe Genma was right, he should wear it down sometime. It had felt nice when Genma’s fingers ran through it to hold it back.  
Iruka watched as his cheeks pinkened in embarrassment thinking about being sick in front of the other man. Genma had surprised him. He had taken care of him, making him tea and breakfast.

He ran his hands through his hair once more before reaching for his toothbrush. Maybe he would leave it down for his date tonight, he thought smiling to himself as he thought of Genma's reaction. Yeah, he'd definitely wear it down.


End file.
